Short Change Heroes
by Temperance Cross
Summary: - A collection of Tiger & Bunny Drabbles, most drabbles Tiger/Karina /Bunny  or a mixture of that. -
1. DRABBLE 1 TO  15

**Moonlight - karina x kotetsu**

She swears that he isn't supposed to look this good with moonbeams hitting his upturned face, allowing amber eyes glow and flash with a warmth that spreads over her. Her breath catches in her throat and she wants to reach out and tug him closer, but her hand doesn't want to move. So instead, she sits besides him on the hood of his car, listening to the car radio blare some old song that had lyrics that possibly meant something in a different context; yet she couldn't find the give-a-damn to care at that moment.

**if only - karina- kotetsu**

She tries not to go into the stereotypical love-sick 'if only', but sometimes she can't help it. She wishes he would look at her with a gaze that isn't completely platonic, she wishes her chest wouldn't feel like it'd burst into a million pieces when he would pat her head and smile at her. She wishes she could see his eyes become the intense golden pools of pure and utter possessiveness and have them turned only on her. She wishes he wouldn't be stuck in the past and she wishes she could be older so kissing him wouldn't be considered insane in everyone's eyes. Most of all, she wishes that he would stop giving her more and more reasons to want the if only each day that they are around each other.

**losing you - karina- tiger x agnes**

Is it really losing if she didn't actually have him in the beginning?

She doesn't like how her chest hurts, but she can only smile and let the joy from everyone else cover up that she's not all right in the least. The photographs don't like, she knows, and there could be some mistake that Agnes and Tiger weren't seen on a date somewhere, that Tiger didn't kiss her or whatever was photographed (she refuses to look at them, only knows the details from Nathan). She keeps her distance from him when he comes in later that afternoon, stealing glances at him and once or twice he catches her.

He corners her later, grinning sheepishly and then pats her head. "Hey," he says so sweetly, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "It's not what the tabloids are making it out to be-" He is cut off and she's pushing forwards and clinging around his waist, nuzzling into his chest and she lets out a soft whimper and he finally gets it. At least she hopes he does. "H-hey, no, no crying, c'mon Karina, just... relax, there's nothing going on between me or Agnes... Ahhh, come on," he sounds desperate and she only clings closer. "Hey, hey, hey, look up at me with that pretty face." She does and she doesn't care her make up is smudged and he only presses his lips to her forehead lightly. "There we go... C'mon, let's get something to eat and we'll... talk about this. Maturely, like adults."

Is it still losing if she lets herself believe that she might have a chance?

**defining moment - Karina x Kotetsu.**

Most teenaged girls would find their defining moments being homecoming or prom, she didn't. She found it to be the day that she kissed him and wasn't shoved away, only drawn closer to him or it would be the day that she made him toast and he declared he loved her. Or maybe, she realized, that it was the day that he gave her priceless advice and made her understand why she was doing what she was. For all she knew, it would be every day that she woke up besides him, nestled close to him and he was drooling on her that really made it count. It didn't matter, she knew, because these little moments would come over and over and over again.

**journal entry - karina x kotetsu**

She never took him to be the type to write in a journal, maybe she should've, as she flipped through the book, reading about the five years before and how his wife died. Her heart clenched and she turned the page and flipped forwards, secretly hoping to find something about herself. She found her name scrawled on different pages, mentioning how he would catch her glancing over at him and Barnaby or how she seemed to get flustered when the blond was mentioned. She can't stop the grin that spread across her face as she continued reading until she found him blabbering on and on about how much he loved her and she can't stop herself from laughing quietly at his exclamation of her making him toast. She misses him standing in the doorway, or him sliding up behind her and lightly reaching down to grope at her sides affectionately.

**Pretend - Bunny**

He pretends he doesn't need anyone, even now, he lies to his partner and people who care for him for no price. It confuses him and he's not sure if he wants it, he's not sure if he lets them in closer that he'll be able to yank away from all of them if it's needed. His revenge is his own, he doesn't need or want someone stepping in at the last moment to yank him down from that ledge if he needs to jump. His goal above all else, he reminds himself, they don't need to be involved, they can't be involved. It would make everything more complicated and annoying.

So he'll keep pretending that he doesn't like them and doesn't need their help, so they won't see how he's going to drown and flounder when everything's over and done with.

**something there - Tiger - Bunny x Karina, Tiger/Karina/Bunny**

He knows there's something both of their eyes that makes him want to run, especially with how they danced against each other. Her, a little too young to be moving like that and him a little too old to be moving against her in a public accepted obscene mock-up of a dance.

His throat is dry, so he gulps down his whiskey and coke, but eyes remain glued to the two sliding against each other. He wants to move in; but he can only watch as blue and brown glance over at him and how he slides a hand down her side and yanking her by her thigh closer. He swears it's hotter in the room by about 10 degrees and Tiger knows he needs to get out of there before he does something too stupid.

She's sliding her hand slightly under his shirt, scratching at the pale skin and his head is dipping down her neck, licking the skin, she's grinding harder against him and oh god, he wants to come up behind one of then and taste their skin. Both of them.

He almost moans out loud as the hand on her thigh slides up more, shoving the skirt up enough to give him a brief glance of lace and he's sold. They don't need to keep playing him like a instrument anymore, he's up and behind the woman and smirking lazily at the blond male, before dipping down and kissing up the young woman's neck, nipping and licking, before tugging the man in and kissing him hard.

"We're leaving," he purrs quietly and they can't seem to agree more to this.

**First - Karina/Bunny, Tiger/Karina/Bunny**

It happened too quickly and Karina's face flushed as she stared up into the new hero's eyes. "You stole it," she growled out, eyes narrowing and fists clenching.

"You stole it from me," Barnaby shot back bluntly, glaring just as hard back.

"I was saving it for-"

"Oh, I know who you were saving it for, get over it. You stole mine and I stole yours, it's done. There's nothing else we can-"

"Think we could get him to-"

"-Yes."

"Let's go."

Kotetsu shrieked as the two tackled him, and one after another kissed him senseless, making him squeak and whine when they pulled away and then demanded to know who did it better.

**Forest - Karina x Kotetsu**

His body was like an unexplored forest, she noted, sliding pale pianist hands down his darker chest, tracing the muscles and scars. Brown-black hair littered all over it, making her shudder at how it felt beneath her palms and finger tips. She explored once with her hands, then followed up with gentle kisses and sucks, tasting and testing the flesh for so much more than she could ever put to words and every little whimper and moan drove her to shudder each time he let one out. It was intoxicating, she knew then, especially with how he rolled up against her, his body begging for her to give him more than just teasingly light kisses. She allowed him more, laughing quietly as he flipped her over and take his time to taste and kiss just as much.

**ten years - Karina - Kotetsu, Kaede**

Her chest swells when he gives her an invitation to his daughters 10th birthday party. He decided to give one to everyone, but hers feels special. Maybe it's the neat scrawl that seems to overcome hers with a cute tiger besides the signature. He's speaking about how he wants his daughter to meet everyone besides Antonio and Karina can't help but want to pretend that it's not because he was whining a few days ago about how he had nothing in common with his daughter, but because he genuinely wanted to introduce her (them, really) to Kaede. She's fooling herself and she knows it, but she doesn't even care.

**Appearance - Karina x Tiger x Bunny**

"Cute," he purrs, stroking his fingers through two blond heads, listening carefully for the telltale purrs of enjoyment that would soon come from them. Nimble fingers worked on massaging their heads and oh, he loved the purr that he was provided with. Both quiet, sleepy, exhausted from fore-play and the act that they talked him into; and on top of him. He wanted to know what they looked like. Would Bunny's arm around his waist look as possessive as it would feel, or would the soft waves of sandy blond look as wonderful as it seemed? He was curious, but not so curious as to move from the warm encasing him from both sides.

**song lyrics - Karina x Tiger**

She knows that he knows that she knows he knows that her songs are about him, but if he brings it up, she'll deny it.

**writer's choice - Karina - Tiger**

She doesn't know exactly when she started dreaming about him, but she does. It's always the same, as if her subconscious like throwing it in her face that she'll never get a chance; he'd be besides her, so close she can smell him. Her hand would sneak out towards him, before he'd get up and walk away into a suddenly there darkness. Her chest aches and her eyes close tight. She always gets up and tries to chase after him, but never can catch him.

Once, she wrote a song about it. Only to scrap it half way through and shove it out of her mind.

She always knows she's going to be reaching for his hand in a pitch black room. She'll never catch him.

**Alone - Karina x Kotetsu**

When they're alone, dancing under the stars, she can't help but let glimpses of the teenager beneath the surface. Times like those, she knows that she doesn't make him feel old, in fact, she bets he feels even younger than her. She wonders what he does when he's alone, though; she wants to know if he mopes and looks sad or if he smiles and looks through recipes for them to try when she comes home after everything else. Does he sit around and ask the heavens if his wife approves of who he's with or is he crushed with sudden self doubt? She wants to know what he's like when she's not watching, but as sheepish as she feels for it; she wonders if it really matters after all.

**first person - Tiger x Tomoe, Tiger x Karina**

For a long time, the first person he woke up to was himself, reaching over for an empty spot in his bed that was once filled, he isn't sure how he survived that. She was everything to him, but now... He had a younger, smaller, lighter haired person to drown himself in. He isn't sure if she'll get mad if she knows that he sleeps on that one side of the bed simply because he didn't want to make her feel like a replacement (which she's not); but somehow, watching Karina open those pretty brown eyes and glance up at him from her spot nestled against his chest; makes him know that he was the luckiest man alive to be the first person Karina saw every morning when she woke up.


	2. DRABBLE 16 TO 30

**everybody lies - Tiger - Karina, Karina - Tiger, Bunny/Karina**

Everyone lies.

She lied about how much hurt her to hear him say she was too young for him.

He lied about wanting her.

She lied to Barnaby, telling him nothing was wrong and gave him approval for a date.

He lied to himself by saying it was all right with him.

She lied with her kisses, telling herself that if she kept her eyes closed through everything she can pretend that it's ihim/i.

He lies to Antonio by telling him that his chest didn't hurt to hear they were caught and made public.

She lies to him again by smiling and waving, pretending was enough for her. It's not, it never is.

**Jealousy - Karina - Tiger + Every other hero.**

There was no place in her life for jealousy, especially the type that came from watching him showering love and affection all over every other hero. She couldn't accept that she was jealous, thusly, she couldn't admit that she wanted him. A vicious cycle that left her wanting nothing more than to tear her hair out and be done with the whole damned thing.

**Mercy - Tiger/Bunny/Karina**

If the Lord had mercy, Wild Tiger wasn't getting any of it. Two sets of pale hands touched everywhere they could, dragging soft whimpers from him and he could do nothing but attempt to roll into each and every intoxicating touch in a vain effort to get more, due to chilly restraints.

"C'mon," he begged, thrusting into the males hands and tossing his head back as the woman straddled his waist, teasing the tip as he was lined with the wet waiting entrance. "Please, please, please, Karina-" he whimpered.

It was then their hero bracelets went off, the duo getting up and redressing leaving the old man there without any help. "C'mon! COME ON! GUYS!"

**less than always – Karina + Tiger**

She's barely less than always untruthful to him when he asks what's wrong. She sings her feelings, gets them out with each stroke of her piano. He listens and listens but it doesn't come clear to him as they are to her. Her heart is the elephant in the room, she wears it on her sleeve. He doesn't understand and she thinks it's so obvious, no one tells her different.

A little white lie is what he gets and she hopes that he'll continue to ignore the obvious because her heart isn't ready to let go of him, especially with the factors that dance around her. Too young, too crass, to cold, she's not ready for a relationship, he's old enough to be her father, but all she wants is a kiss.

From him.

She doesn't ever think she'll get one, but a girl can dream and wish and hope and pray.

She hopes he ends up happy, but as it stands she's the elephant in the room and has no way of doing any less than what she's doing.

**Run - Karina - Tiger, Karina + Nathan.**

She ran away, unable to take the words coming from his mouth. He knew nothing about what she wanted and needed, _who_ she wanted and iwho she needed. Her chest ached and she wiped her face, knowing these tears weren't all for nothing. She could move on, she could stop lingering behind with him.

She did her best, but it wasn't enough.

So she ran, leaving him behind, the rain pouring down against her body as she slammed into another, pink covered arms wrapped around her, holding her still as she sobbed and tried to get her wits about herself.

It wasn't enough.

**Betrayal – Karina - Tiger, death**

He betrayed her by dying. He promised her he would be there when she got home, but the call- It called everyone together, a run of the mill rescue.

(_'He lied to her', she screamed at Nathan, chest hurting as she kept screaming and sobbing that it couldn't be his body-_)

He didn't make it home.

(_-'It didn't look like him! It didn't have this and this' she tried to reason with the gay man, 'It was too lifeless, he would've died with a smile on his face not look so still- Like he was sleeping like **that**' -_)

She refused to go to his funeral.

(_If she closes her eyes she can pretend that he didn't die, that he was standing in front of her, arms open wide and that lopsided grin on his face. He promised her, **he doesn't break his promises**_)

She wakes up during the night, sleeping in their once shared bed and just walks.

(_"Hey, Karina, don't look so glum," he would say to her if he found her on the streets. "Come back home, you shouldn't be out this late anyways-"_)

She hates him because he betrayed her.

**the need to hit something – Karina, Bunny**

The need to hit him overwhelmed her as she reared back and smacked Barnaby across the face for acting so cold towards Tiger. Her eyes flared and he stepped back holding his cheek.

"Coward," she spat hard, shoving Barnaby backwards. "Running away from your _partner_, you're not worthy of the title of hero!"

Her eyes glinted darkly and she turned away, huffing before she stopped to hear him speak. "I'm not the one hiding their feelings for him."

Her posture became like ice. "Yeah, you're just holding him back," she snapped back and kept walking away.

**a life relived - Bunny**

He never knew what living was until he became a hero. Barnaby never had friends, never saw the need for them until the other heroes came storming into his life and flipping them upside down. He thanked whatever merciful god there was that gave him a family after he lost his other one.

**City - Tiger x Karina, Karina + Kaede.**

She doesn't miss the city when he takes her out into the country for a drive. It's silent here, she can always hear him breathing and almost like she could hear him think. She likes the stars, she loves looking out onto the clean sky and tracing the constellations with him. He tells her once that if he dies (she says 'Which you won't anytime soon' as soon as she hears the first part) that she can always find him on Orion's belt. She laughs at him and kisses him, calling him silly. Yet, years later, when she's sitting in her car after his funeral in the country (He wanted it that way), she tells his daughter where she can find him as well.

**Touch – Karina x Tiger**

Her body rolls against his, she scratches down his back and he keeps down her hips, she's moaning and whining for more. He's completely inside of her and she's setting the pace, hard, fast, slick and needy. He's howling her name and she's panting his, she drags nails down his back, ice forming in the ripped skin, blood frozen in place from the beading point. _Faster_, she begs and he can only comply, the headboard knocking against the wall, driving the young woman to new heights. His mouth sucks at a nipple, teeth teasing it to a peak while she whines and goes insane.

_Louder_, he commands her, _I want you to scream my name,_ he added in a low growl into her ear. She gasps, screaming like he commanded, driving herself down and twisting just so as his dick rubs just right, she comes hard and he follows soon after, spilling himself into her tight_wet_heat.

She babbles nonsense to him that seems to make sense to him, a plethora of soft adoring whispers just for his ears, not even caring that the bed protests as he drops on top of her, lacing kisses all over her face. _Love you,_ he whispers, nuzzling as he holds her tight against him, savouring each touch and kiss she gives him back.

**Descriptive - Tiger x Karina**

He looks beautiful, she thinks as she watches him get his suit off. Tanned, lightly scarred, strong lines, it makes her heart flutter. She smiles sheepishly at him when he catches him looking, he tells her that she's seen it all before and she can't make her words describe what she's feeling, instead she gives a soft hum and tells him she loves him.

It would have to do.

**Sweet - Karina x Tiger**

He stood on the stage that was meant for her and sang to her, an original song that he wrote. It was sweet and she can feel her heart swell. He reaches out for her hand and tugs her out and sets her on a chair. It's then he tells her in front of everyone that he loves her, her heart aches and he sings a song that only she can know what it meant. As soon as he finishes, she tugs him into her and kisses him hard. She

gasps quietly as he slips his tongue into her mouth and she can only respond with a loud whine and he laughs quietly.

He tastes like strawberries, and she can only kiss him harder, the screams of the fans being drowned out by her heart beat. "Stupid," she gasps against his mouth, he grins more and shakes his head. "I love you, stupid."

He laughs more and she swears he's never tasted sweeter.

**Look - Karina x Tiger**

She catches him looking at her all the time. She's fed up with it, it's why he's pressed against a wall, her mouth slammed against his and her warm body fitting against his just right. He's groaning and gasping and she's sliding a soft hand between them and groped at him hard. "Stupid," she breathes against his mouth when he spins them and grabs a leg up over his hip and thrusts into her. "I want you to stop looking," she teased quietly. "Start touching."

**mortally wounded – karina x tiger**

He's gentle with her hand as she's hooked up to some machines. It's been three days since she's last opened her eyes and he can't help but hate himself for letting her take that hit for him. She shoved him out of the way of a bullet and took it to the chest. He's so mad at himself, if he had been smarter he wouldn't have even made her take that shot, but here she is on life support, squeezing her small pale hand tightly between both of his large tanned ones.

He swears she's never going to open those pretty brown eyes and it's only when he hears her croaking out his name he starts tearing up and sobbing. The hand attached to the IVs lifts and pets his hair lightly, she's smiling at him and his heart breaks a little more, before she tells him she loves him and he cries harder, clinging to her for dear life.

He can't lose her, he realizes and holds her hand between his so much tighter, or he'd die inside.

"You're not allowed doing that again, Karina," he whispers against the hand he drew to his lips. "You can't die on me, never."

She only laughs.

**my heart didn't break, it shattered – Barnaby, Karina - Tiger**

She watches him crumble to the ground, Barnaby catching his body. Her heart sunk and she could taste her blood from where she bit her lip to hard. She swears that this isn't happening, that her legs aren't moving that fast, that she's rearing up and decking Barnaby and isn't screaming that this is all his fault, that Tiger isn't dead. She blames him and tells him he's useless, she doesn't think she even notices that he's taking her abuse so well. That he's agreeing with her even – Her heart is aching and she runs out of nasty things to say before she crumbles and yells for everyone to hear that she loves Tiger.

That her heart was broken into a million tiny pieces because of Barnaby.

**sunshine – karina x tiger**

She never wanted it to end.

They were slow dancing in the middle of a blockparty, she was pressed against his chest and he had his nose in her hair. She can hear him hum the lyrics that she didn't completely understand, only really knowing the male's deep voice soothing across her. She looks up at him and he blinks and leans down, kissing her gently.

"My daylight star," he purrs, spinning her and then dragging her closer. "My blue rose in my garden." He kisses the crown of her head, making her flush and push closer. She doesn't want to let him go and makes a mental note to get the song on her ipod so this moment would never end.


	3. YAOI ONE OFFS

**GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD – Tiger x Bunny**

It was the smirk that always did it for him.

When he managed to get a few hours alone he would spend the time focusing on the fact that he should not be doing what his body wanted him to do. Which was not what he was doing right now. Cold showers were his best friends in most cases, but as he currently stood underneath the cold (it felt more lukewarm by now, goddamn it, he hated when that happened) spray his dick wouldn't soften and his mind wouldn't stop providing him with the image of that smirk.

_(Bunny's smirk would grow and that snide fucking look in his eyes would become smug as the blond would press himself up against Kotetsu's chest. His flippy-homo hair would be damp and Bunny would stare him in the eye, letting his mouth trail after some beads.)_

His chest heaved and slowly he lowered his hand, stroking himself off and growling in dissatisfaction. He shouldn't do this, yet here he was; wanting that bastards hand around his cock instead of his own.

_(It was warm, not too rough like his own, that smirking mouth was busying his own and fuck, Kotetsu can't help but plunder it, flipping them around and pressing that smug bastard against the shower tiles, thrusting into that perfect hand. He gasps and whines before he gropes hard at the other's cock. Barnaby makes a delicious sound from behind mocking eyes, almost telling him that he was dominant because the little blond bastard wanted him too)_

He keened and thrust into his hand, back slumping against the cool (-lukewarm) tiles and his eyes close, thrusting into his hand harder. Just a little more- Yes- Yes-

_(He was taken by surprise when Bunny gets onto his knees, the brunette almost crows with delight; but that mouth is opening and taking him in deep, sucking hard, tongue licking when it can. His hips are moving automatically into that tight wet heat, __**oh fuck**__ he whimpers. Those all knowing eyes are focusing on his and he can't stop amber fluttering shut. __**Keep going,**__ he begs and he's lucky that bunny is in a good mood, because he does a trick with his tongue that leaves Kotetsu reeling. Only a few more bobs of Barnaby's head and he's coming, __**oh god yes**__-)_

He comes hard, glad he was in the shower, his breath laboured as he pumps himself through the last throws of his orgasm, giving a quiet whimper of the other's name as he finished.

Fucked, he knew then, that's what he was; just not literately. He didn't know what depressed him more about that either.

* * *

><p><strong>SAY IT – Tiger x Bunny<strong>

He looked pretty flat on his back, gasping for more and losing that **goddamned** I'm-Mr. Better-Than-You way he held himself. Intoxicating, the faces he made made him drunk on the small leverage he held on the younger. Barnaby was dripping slightly and the Lord Allmighty only knew when the tanned man would stop to give him more. He couldn't get enough of how _his_ little bunny, begging under him, wanting something more than three digits pressing in and out slowly.

Kotetsu almost never wanted to stop, he just wanted to keep watching that face lose all of it's pride and come shattering down around the other hero. His fingers just twisted, pressing up towards his prostate, the man basked in the loud curse he heard, the low rumble of empty warnings that Kotetsu didn't want to hear. He couldn't stop teasing him, it was impossible, fuck if he had the will of a steel wall he would do it for hours, make that blond bastard sob and twist with pleasure for every goddamned time he mocked him, for every time Bunny judged him. Make him break over and over again and show him why he was there, why he was still around and in the game despite all of his short comings.

Most of all, he wanted to show the little brat why he was going to be the one who made him come undone. He gives up with the fingers, slicked fingers moving to stroke over his own dick, before lining up and pressing in hard, teeth clenching and eyes flickering down at him. "Say it, Bunny-chan," he growled lowly into Bunny's ear as he pressed himself flush against the other's chest. "Tell me."

"A-ah, n-never old-man-" the voice came, Tiger couldn't stop himself from giving a dark look down at the blond, one hand moved to yank the other up by his hair, purring with satisfaction as teeth collided and lips were nicked by the pearly whites. There was no superiority from him right at that moment, there was no haughty expression that made the older hero tear his hair out in annoyance, only need. The need for _him_.

"Say it," he growled into another kiss, forcing himself to go harder, drive the little bespectacled bunny to scream out what he wanted, angling just so. "Say it now." He can feel the other tensing his lower half, feet digging into the small of his back, each thrust showing the defiance that Tiger wanted to fuck out of him. It's only when he wraps his hand the other's length, thumb smearing the dripping liquid that he gets a taste of what he wants, the garbled moan that pours from the stoic Barnaby makes his hips jerk harder, his head bows and he can't stop thrusting now, just fucking him like there was nothing else to hold onto.

He barely catches what he wants to hear from those parted lips and Tiger can only let out a low moan, before smashing their lips together, those words- _I want you_. His hand jerks the other hard, as he angled his thrusts properly, no more teasing- He won, oh hell, did he win. It takes little time for both to reach their peaks, Tiger thrusting through his own climax.

When it's over, both covered in sweat, drying come splattered against their stomachs and dripping from between Bunny's legs; he can't think of anything better than making the blond come undone (it was up there with some more chaste things).

* * *

><p><strong>SEXUAL HARRASSMENT AND A LITTLE PROFANITY (OR WHY UNCLE ANTONIO AND UNCLE NATHAN SHOULDN'T BABY-SIT KAEDE) – Kaede, Nathan x Antonio, Tiger<strong>

Antonio stares flatly at the 2 year old Kaede tucked into his arms. He grit his teeth and then turned his gaze upon the other hero who kept groping him and threatening to make him drop the cute little girl. Yet, that girl thought that the almost drops were a game and just squeals with happiness (it half reminded him of his best friend, it sounds almost in the way that Kotetsu does it – he doesn't know if he should be amazed or not.) . Kotetsu will pay, he knows, he will pay with his blood (or you know, just with some burgers – the man always had cash for that). The hero shifted away from the flashy gay one and moved to put the toddler in her high chair. He feels the hand creeping up and makes a strangled noise, before he jerks away and tries to put the high chair between him and the other.

"Oh, honey, look at me," Nathan purrs, "you're making me pout so much. Your bum is a fine work of art, Antonio-" He's using clean language in front of the little girl, but the _content_, Antonio flushes and focuses on getting the toddler secure (or, you know, just acts like he was busy - _anything_ to stop the next round of _gay-gladiators_ he managed to get into). Nathan makes this soft whine, and Antonio knows that no, Kotetsu isn't just gonna _pay_; he's going to die and the hero knows that the tiger's death would be something to savour.

(How could he do this to him? _How_?)

The little girl babbles on about something in her baby-speak and the rock bison isn't sure if the girl is supposed to talk, but then there's that hand and Antonio shrieks and turns and almost slugs Nathan – he barely refrains though. Instead he lets on this string of curses that would make most sailors wonder if they're not as hardcore; Nathan just keeps on going though.

Later on, in retrospect, he knows he shouldn't have screamed all of that profanity, and later on, he realizes that when Kotetsu comes in, giving Antonio a big hamburger and doesn't realize that his daughter is a parrot just yet- He's golden.

Until she starts screaming it happily, then Antonio is punched and thrown out a window as Nathan just points at Antonio when Kotetsu flails and demanded to know who taught his princess the swears.

Yeah, Kotetsu doesn't owe him at all.

* * *

><p><strong>STALL <strong> - **tiger x bunny, agnes**

It wasn't part of the plan for the elevator to stall, but Tiger can't help but grin at Bunny. The blond looks annoyed and almost bristling, (_delicious_, either way, his mind provides) and is glaring at the other like it was his fault. Tiger doesn't even care at this point, those teasing touches all through the day and one or two texts that make his mind reel with the possibilities, he's moving forward and slamming bunny up against the smooth metal wall and needy hands are tugging that shirt up and letting them play against the warm skin. He forces himself closer, Bunny's arms wrapping around him and those smooth hands are threading through his hair and he just lets out the loudest purr he possibly can – those hands, _so perfect_.

He gets the other's shirt off and pants undone and Bunny gets his own undone and Kotetsu feels like the king of the goddamned world as he grinds his length hard against Bunny's (oh man, he was whining for more, eyes demanding – Tiger can't help but want to oblige him). The continue like this, grinding against each other hard, unaware that the elevator was moving – Until the elevator stops and doors open and Agnes gets into the elevator. They don't exactly notice her at first, until she gives a quiet chuckle and a snide, "I expect you to do this on camera."

Kotetsu isn't sure if his cock was supposed to deflate so fast and he's pretty sure Bunny's dick just became an inny. She was the work of the devil, she had too be. Only someone that evil could will his erection away with some words.

**BAD BAD BUNNY – TIGER X BUNNY**

He gets that Bunny was basically a virgin in the ways of sex, but he _really_ had no clue on how to be sexy in bed; despite his extremely sexy public appearance. Yet, Kotetsu is laughing and Bunny is angry at how he just burst out laughing when Bunny asked him to _fuck him like a dog in heat_. Tiger is unable to stop, he only calms down when he tugs the blond back and yanks his head down for a searing kiss.

"Let me guide you in this," he growls out softly, reaching down to stroke the other hero slowly. Before long, Tiger has Bunny whimpering. He did not know that Bunny liked to be called a slut – it slipped out! He swears – or that he liked to be told about how fucking hot he looked with his hand wrapped around his cock and three fingers shoved so deep he swore that he was gonna reach China - but it fucking did it. Bunny was begging and whimpering and oh, dear sweet Jesus that delicious high whine made him twitch.

...then he opened his mouth and tries to be sexy but fails. (Oh man, _I'm a bad bunny_, **really**?) Tiger can't stop laughing, he's off the bed rolling on the ground and before he realizes Bunny has flushed and gotten off the bed and was furiously dressing, Kotetsu only stops when he hears the front door slam and he then just cracks up and grabs his phone to text him, grinning the whole time.

_u were rite, u r a bad bunny_

He sends and is back on the floor howling in laughter. He's gonna be in the dog house (or would it be cat house? Wait- No that's a whore house, huh this was hard. Yet, if Bunny was a bad bad bunny, that made him a bad bad tiger, right?) for a few weeks, but it's going to be worth milking every drop.

* * *

><p><strong>WANNA B UR LUVR – TIGER, ANTONIO, NATHAN, BUNNY<strong>

Ten bucks per entry, ten minutes a girl, 5 rounds, person with the worst pick up line won; whoever lost bought the rounds for the night and took the winner and referee for dinner the next night.

Those were the rules they set in place, it wasn't really all that mature, but it was sure to be fun. They let Nathan be the referee and by all standards, the true King Of Creepers was the Joker of Heroes, Wild Tiger, it was almost pointless to even play this with him, especially with drinks on the line. It was a strange twist of events, but the man had a knack at creeping out prospective women interested in him and Antonio, or anyone else; had no idea why. (5 years was enough, right? Everyone wondered now why he wasn't out there dating) Yet, here they were on another friday night; standing in a bar and waiting for the rounds to begin. Nathan lifted a hand and nodded.

It was time.

- round one -

Rock Bison quickly leaned against the bar, talking to a beautiful red head and tip her chin towards her and wiggled forked brows and purr out, "You'd look like Venus De Milo if I cut both of your arms off." The girl giggled and then shook her head slightly, brushing him off.

It was five seconds before he was tapped on the shoulder and directed to his best friend. Antonio then let his jaw drop as he watched Kotetsu slink up to a random woman, grin charmingly at her and then lay down a quick, "Your eyes seem to be bluer than the water in my toilet, baby, but why don't we go and find out?" He was smacked and he down right won.

- round two -

"My love for you is like diarrhoea, I just can't hold it in," Tiger growled seductively at the woman, and Antonio swore to all high heaven that this was completely unfair. It was almost like Tiger practised for this every night in the mirror.

Yet, here he was grinning at the next woman and winking lazily. "I got skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?"

- round three -

"Maybe you've seen my picture," Antonio comments to a red head this time, reaching out to smooth her hair. "It's in the dictionary under BAM." The girl grinned and then spun and looked up at Kotetsu who simply grinned down at her and gave her an intense look.

"You must've fallen from heaven, it'd explain how you messed up your face-" He yelped as he was smacked again and laughed quietly as the woman stomped off.

"Muscling in on my turf, Kotetsu?"

"Nah, just sealing the deal," he pantomimed a gun and shot at Antonio. "Gotta keep you on his feet, ne?"

- round four -

"I bet your outfit makes a lot of noise in the dryer, can I test how truthful this is?" Antonio commented offhandedly at a girl; and to his surprise he got a number, only barely tuning into Kotetsu as he walked up to a group of women and let out a low laugh and stepped closer.

"I wanna take you home," the man said pointing at one woman, a pretty brunette with bright blue eyes and thick black glasses. "So you could meet my mom." The girls in the ground made squicked faces and quickly fleed and Kotetsu couldn't stop laughing as he wandered away from the few that remained.

- round five -

Antonio knew he lost and was facing both of his friends drinking his wallet empty, but he couldn't find himself actually mad at it. Instead he sauntered over to Nathan and let his eyes wander the crowd to search for Kotetsu, it was then he spotted the other hero, nudging Nathan lightly.

"Barnaby's here," he muttered lowly. "Talking to Tiger- Shit- No-" He got up to go save Kotetsu, only to be pulled back, before he heard it.

"I'm not Fred Flinstone, but I bet I could make your bed rock, Bunny."

"Are you up to putting that to the test, old man?"

Antonio could begin to laugh nervously as he watched Tiger's mouth open and shut, before he walked back over to the other two and handed them his wallet.

"I quit, no more. That-" Tiger was white and flabbergasted, mouth opening and shutting as if he was trying to say something, but nothing was coming to his head.

"-Is how you win a game," Barnaby added blandly as he moved to sit besides Nathan and order a drink.


End file.
